Attraction
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: It was inevitable really; That two people would be bound together through the power of attraction.


**A\N: **I don't necessarily ship these two, but the idea came to me and I'm just like what the hell.~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Naruto.

**Attraction.**

* * *

This was wrong on so many different levels. He realized that the moment he allowed her to set foot into his apartment.

_The first time_.

He swore to himself that after that one time, he wouldn't seek out her company again. Not like this anyway. He would uphold their student and teacher position no matter how much she tried to put a wedge between their titles. Okay, he couldn't put the blame solely on her. He was, however, a willing participant in the matter. But she was so damn tempting; the way her bubble gum pink locks fell gracefully over her shoulder. The way her bright jade eyes lit up in such a flirtatious way whenever he was around her. Her tight, little frame was quite enticing as well.

Whenever they spared, he acted like he didn't notice her deliberate moves to touch him inappropriately. How her shirt hiked up just below her well-rounded breasts and her lips caressing the curve of his ear whenever she got close enough to whisper sweet nothings.

He was beginning to lose his mind with lust. She knew exactly what she was doing, using every lethal attack on his person to cause some abrupt change in behavior. This game she was playing with him was slowly driving him up a wall. And he supposed after the countless seductive encounters they had, it was only a matter of time before he fell into her clutches.

To anyone who asked, he would deny any sort of attraction he held for his old student. True, she wasn't technically his student anymore since she graduated to Chuunin so long ago, (And now currently a Jonin rank). But he still held their status in high regards, unable to let go of the fact that she had once been his Genin.

The first time they ever came into close contact in his apartment, beneath the sheets, he had apologized so profusely afterwards. She seemed surprised beyond words and could only look away as reality seemed to dawn on her.

He had assumed that might have been enough for her to end whatever it was they were doing.

Needless to say, he was quite shocked when he heard a knock on his door a little over a week later and as soon as he opened the door, he was met with shining jade orbs held with such a fierce determination and he knew he was gone.

Neither one spoke of whatever was growing between them, only lapped up the growing need to be close together. Of course, it wasn't only pleasure that pushed their bodies close to one another. No, she would come to him whenever she feeling depressed about one thing or another. She would come to him whenever she wanted to share her days work at the hospital or a mission she had been assigned to. They talked about anything and everything.

_Except _their feelings.

If that's what you wanted to call them.

To himself, he could admit some type of emotion going on with this woman he always found himself wrapped around. She was doing something to him, not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

Whenever she spent the night at his place and had to be to work at the hospital in the early morning hours, he found himself turning over and quickly catching her around her naked waist and bringing her back to him. She would giggle in a way that made his heart sputter and he found himself smiling despite himself.

And then when he was to be sent on a mission, he could feel her staring at his back while he packed his things to prepare for the journey ahead. She wouldn't say anything, but he could see in her eyes that something was eating at her. He never questioned it though.

He wasn't sure how long things between them continued.

It could have been a few months or a year.

Sure, there were special days every month where he woke to her delicious cooking that overcame his senses and it wasn't until he first had her cooking did he realize how badly his eating habits were.

Perhaps she was keeping count on how long things between them stretched out then.

One afternoon in particular, he could recall.

He was to be sent out on an A-Ranked mission. He couldn't quite recall the details for he skimmed over them right before Sakura took him by the hand and led him to bed, but he figured it wouldn't be too difficult to accomplish considering it was only suppose to last a week tops and the Hokage deemed him smart enough to go it alone.

As he suspected, Sakura stared at him as he rummaged through his kunai pouch while sipping on the orange juice she had filled for him. His usual mask that covered his mouth was put neatly away whenever he was home, now use to the fact that he didn't need to wear it whenever Sakura was around. She had laughed so hysterically when he first removed it in front of her, gushing about how _handsome _he was without the restriction and profusely asking why he even needed the damn thing. He refused to answer her countless questions and ended up silencing her with greedy kisses that eventually found them both haphazardly on his couch.

Sighing under his breath, Kakashi looked up.

"Sakura," He breathed, watching her every movement as he spoke to her. "Whatever it is you wish to say, just say it."

As if unaware she had been caught staring, Sakura grunted and shook her head.

"It's nothing."

He tilted his head to look at her more fully and dropped his kunai pouch on the table. Heaving himself off the chair, he took the few needed steps to back Sakura up into the counter, placing each palm on either side of her body.

Staring into her stunning jade eyes, he asked, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Immediately, she went to chide him but he quickly cut her off, leaning into her slightly.

"The truth, please."

Biting her lip, something he found her accustomed to doing whenever she was nervous or worried, she looked down. Something was definitely off. Of course, he always knew there was whenever it came to him leaving for missions. He thought nothing of it in the beginning, only brushed it off for later inspection. But today, he knew something was up. She refused to meet his eyes and she hardly spoke a word to him after they had finished their festivities the previous night. Even this morning she seemed completely out of it and he was beginning to fret despite his calm outlook.

Looking down at her now, Kakashi began to feel his stomach knot. Multiple scenario's crossed his mind and the worst possible conclusion was impossible to ignore. He refused to admit it though. Refused to allow the thought of anything having to do with Sakura leaving him to venture further into his mind.

No. Because he had already tasted the sweet essence of everything that made Haruno Sakura who she was. And as he had first told her when she showed back up at his door that one night, he wasn't going to let her go.

He didn't think much of those thoughts. Played them off as the lust that had built up over the duration of his attraction to the young medic-nin. But he couldn't play it off now. His heart beat was erratic and he was almost sure she could hear it as well.

Lifting a hand up, he gently brushed away the loose pink locks from her vision, cradling her cheek and tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"Sakura," He murmured, his tone almost giving away his inner thoughts. "_Please._"

Her face was torn and she looked so incredibly upset that he almost wished he hadn't pushed her to tell him what was on her mind. But in the next second, her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as she brought his body as close as she could get to her own.

Eyes wide in surprise, he listened to her frantic voice filling his ears. He couldn't exactly make out each individual word she said, her voice was cracked and she was sobbing, but there were three words he did zero in on.

Three words that would forever change the way they saw each other.

He was speechless. Unable to form any coherent thought. His mind was elsewhere as she continued to speak gibberish, although he was unable to keep up.

I love you.

Should he have seen this coming? Probably, he was a high-ranked ninja for heaven sakes. But to hear the words fall from such an angelic woman, the woman he felt so deeply connected to; well, it felt far too surreal. He could only remember feeling such heightened emotions from an old comrade years ago and even then, he was unsure if it was even real.

But Sakura, she was right here in front of him, holding onto him for dear life as if he would somehow evaporate into thin air.

It seemed life had an odd sense of humor.

Abruptly, he felt Sakura chill in front of him. Her body rigid as she somehow processed everything she had just said herself. Slowly, she pulled back and looked up at him in astonishment.

Everything was silent for what felt like hours, but the moment he felt her relax against him and opened her mouth to speak, he knew what to do. Perhaps he knew all along what this woman meant to him and what lengths he would go to make her happy. He could throw out excuses on why he didn't realize sooner, but he knew being the late copy-nin that he was known for wasn't going to cut it this time.

Grasping her face with his hands, he stared at her long and hard, trying to see if there was any doubt whatsoever in what they had, but he found none even remotely to any sheepish thought.

He could see the fire beneath her eyes, could feel it in her body. Slowly and quite timidly, Sakura brought her arms around his waist and smiled.

This was it. Her last chance to take back everything she said, everything they had together. He knew that she knew that she could and he would force himself to forget every single touch they shared, every single emotion that was felt.

But her eyes said it all.

He knew her answer before her lips even began to form the words that he didn't need to hear to understand.

With his lips secretly forming the words of confirmation to her inner questions, his eager lips found hers in such a way that was unlike any kiss that had previously shared. There was a deep fire, burning so brightly and hot that if they even attempted to pull away, they would both be tarnished by the flame. This was it. It was everything or nothing at all. Their hunger was unimaginable with such need and want, they couldn't possibly get any closer than they were now, but that did not stop them from trying. They were both clawing at each other, attempting to breach the already broken distance. Words were carelessly thrown left and right as they parted and tried to quickly remove any article of clothing that dare be in their way.

As he picked her up in his possessive arms and flashed to his bedroom, he made a mental note to call up Tsunade to cancel his upcoming mission; Sakura being the only one he wanted on his mind at this moment, the answer to her unspoken question was bright and clear and he had all he could do not to shout it from the skyline.

Taking her lips with his needy ones, he hoped she could understand telepathically his response.

_I love you, too._


End file.
